percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DragoonFlareJR/The Epic Story of Epicness
Characters Sparrow (Mentioned) Animalandia - Lady Ani Rin - Dago - Darkcloud - King Dark Myself - The Lord of Epic Ers - Lord Ers DoA - DoT DoP SoZ Hermione Chase - Chaze Hermione6720 - Michael Jack Firesword - Jack, Wielder of the Firesword JJRawesome - JJ Josh Mclean - Josh Mattshadow - Matt Ever Wolfie The Storm Rider (Or whatev his new name is) Warboss Flaming Valdez Part 1 Our story begins with creation of a galaxy with 12 planets by the goddess Sparrow. She then created two other gods to take her place. She and one of the gods departed and never returned leaving only the one behind, Leaf. The final goddess then created life on the throughout the galaxy and then gave up many of her powers to live among her creation as an immortal. Approximately 200 years later 5 of the planets in the galaxy fell to the captain of the Epic Armada, a group of renegade pirates. Their captain was said to be able to transform into a powerful Dragoon and his crew called him the Lord of Epic. Leaf decided that this was probably a bad thing, so she traveled the galaxy searching for heroes that she could recruit to stop the evil Lord of Epic. At the same time a being known as the Hazelcat, who had the strange ability to transform into a large feline found herself captured by the infamous scallywag Captain’ Rin. Rin had plans to sell Hazel to the highest bidder but they soon both fell under siege by a warship of the Epic Armada. Together they put up an excellent resistance but were overcome. The two were then brought before the captain of the ship, Lord Ers the Awesome. In another part of the galaxy, the United Planets under King Dark made plans to begin war with the Epic Armada. King Dark decided to send a special soldier to infiltrate the Lord of Epic’s mother ship and gather as much information as possible. This spy’s name was wolfie. Meanwhile, Captin’ Rin and the Hazelcat were taken before Lord Ers. However, Lord Ers proved to be merciful and let the two of them go, however another war ship under the command of the Lord of Epic himself arrived and condemned Ers for his sympathy. The Lord of Epic then fired upon Rin’s ship slaughtering the crew. Rin angrily swore vengeance and Lord Ers quickly gave the two of them transport to flee. On the planet, Extreme, a young hero by the name of Jack, wielder of the firesword, searched for adventure in the larger cities. There he met the infamous thief JJ, who robbed him of everything he had (save the firesword obviously). Jack, then hunted JJ down to the largest city on Extreme…just as the Epic Armada began its siege. In the city, the governor, Matt, attempted to gather as many volunteers as he could to defend the city. Among the recruits were cadets SoZ, Chase, and Loretta. The three of them were sent with an initial flee to battle the oncoming cruiser. However the three of them crash landed on to the main ship. Apparently, the thief JJ had also hijacked a ship and had been captured by the Epic Armada early in the invasion. The three cadets broke JJ out of custodity and they then worked together to find a way off the ship. Meanwhile, Captin Rin’ and the Hazel cat found themselves on a crash course to the planet extreme. The barely survived the initial landing and the city they found was engulfed in warfare. The two ran into the hero Jack and the three made their way to the city to find an old colleague of the Hazel Cat named Michael. Up in space, the Epic Armada met little resistance from Extreme until the arrival of Warboss and his Iron Heads from the planet Iron Head. He sent his super soldier, Josh, to the city to find Matt and bring him aboard the Iron Head main ship. In the main city, Jack, Rin, and the Hazel Cat found Michael who was the general of the Extreme navy. Michael agreed to let them take his fastest ship so that they could find where the Lord of Epic was. At the same time, Matt and Josh had arrived on the main ship of the Iron heads and began an assault with the combined forces of both fleets. On the command ship of the Epic Armada, the three cadets found the control room and prepared to destroy it and themselves to save the planet. JJ, however left the main group and found a secret room. When he opened the door a being known as Dagostino emerged. With a flick of his hands, he teleported himself, JJ, and the three cadets out of the ship as it blew up. He then dropped them off on another of the Epic Armada ships and with a bamf he was gone. This ship had just so happened to be heading out to another planet. So the four of them were captured and were without aid as the ship headed to the planet Gangam. Back at the planet Extreme, The Iron Heads and the Extreme Navy successfully defeated the Epic Armada. As they retreated, Rin, Jack, Micheal, and the Hazel Cat pursued them at full speeds with the goal of killing the Lord of Epic. Matt, Warboss, and Josh then made ready their fleets to join with King Dark of the United Planets. Part 2 On the planet Gangam, there lived a sorceress known as Lady Ani. Her rule over the people was just and fair until the arrival of the Epic Armada. Their loving queen fell into madness and she became a dark, cold monster. However, before she became as she was she taught various students in her arts. These apprentices would later go on a quest to save their beloved queen. Among them were DoA, DoT, and DoP. The apprentices for a long time were unsuccessful and realized that they could never save their master. So they sadly planned a revolution on the planet. However, Lady Ani caught wind of the plan and asked for help from the Epic Armada. Soon, the Epic Armada’s ship “The Troll Winner” set course for Gangam. On this ship however, were the three cadets SoZ, Loretta, and Chase and the thief JJ. When the ship made it to Gangam, Loretta and JJ managed to escape and hijacked an escape pod. When they landed on the planet they were attacked by soldiers of Lady Ani. However they were saved by a mysterious figure named DarkCyberWolf. Meanwhile, in space, Chase and SoZ were brought before the ship captain “Troll”. The Troll interrogated them about their arrival on his ship and become interested in the story of Dagostino. However, he quickly pushed those thoughts away and made ready to defeat the rebels. On the planet, DarkCyberWolf, JJ, and Ella were found by DoP who was recruting soldiers for the rebels. DoP managed to convince Ella to help them in the rebel cause, but JJ and DarkCyberWolf were not willing to go up against Lady Ani. The two of them then escaped the planet with DarkCyberWolf’s ship while DoP and Ella ventured back to the rebels. The rebels were hopelessly outgunned and outnumbered against the forces of the Epic Armada and Lady Ani. However, they gathered what little forces they had and made their way to the capital along the way mustering support and followers such as the Flaming Valdez. Meanwhile, the Troll and his forces prepared to move out against the rebels from the capitol. They met in the desert and war began. Though the apprentices were greatly skilled in their arts, they were no match for Lady Ani. Many were killed and even more were wounded and all hope of survival seemed gone. But above, SoZ and Chase had knocked out their captors and had taken control of the ship. They then set course for the desert and fired upon the Epic Armada’s army. With the sides now even, the apprentices rallied the rebels and they charged at the Lady Ani’s palace. Though the gates were strong, the Flaming Valdez managed to melt them in a matter of minutes. They poured into the streets and knocked down the doors to the palace. Troll himself charged at the cadets, but SoZ overpowers him and kicked him out of the wiki…er I mean palace… With no other soldiers left, Lady Ani drew her power and sent a blast at the rebels. However, DoA absorbed the entire energy and her atoms were dispersed. After slaying her own apprentice, Lady Ani regained her old self. She wept for what she had done and begged that she exchange her life for that of her apprentice. Her cries were heard by the goddess Leaf, who had been watching from afar. Leaf then restored DoA to life and asked all the heroes if they were willing to join her in taking down the Epic Armada. All agreed and the boarded the “The Troll Winner” and set course for King Dark’s UnIted Planets. Part 3 DarkCyberWolf and JJ made their way to Cloud, home of the United Planets. However, they were caught by King Dark and JJ was forced to tell him all that had transpired. With great haste King Dark made ready his fleet and was joined by Lady Ani and the goddess Leaf along with the cadets, the apprentices, and the Flaming Valdez. Back at the planet Extreme, Matt convinced Warboss to chase after the retreating Epic Armada rather than rally to King Dark. The Extreme navy and the Iron Heads then proceed send their combined forces after the Epic Armada. They manage to catch up with them at the Planet Awesome under the control of the Epic Armada. With reinforcements arriving for the Epic Armada the two navies engage in space warfare. Warboss’s ship is soon cut off from the rest of the fleet and they find themselves surrounded by war vessels. Despite the supreme firepower of the Epic Armada, Warboss’s ship hold strong and the Epic Armada is forced to send marines onto the ship itself. Matt, Warboss, and Josh slaughter hundreds of renegades and marines. Though outnumbered, the renegades and marines stood no chance against Josh. Then onto the ship stepped the Lord of Epic himself. He proceeded to subdue Josh and inject him with a special syrum that bent his allegiance to the Lord of Epic. Josh then turned on his leader and Matt and Warboss were forced to battle him. As the Extreme navy and the Iron Heads seem to face complete obliteration, The United Planet’s Armada and the Gangam fleet arrived to turn the tide. With the reinforcements, the combined navies dived into the enemy. Flaming Valdez, Chase, and DoT proceeded to fly straight to Warboss’s ship and crash landed into the hangar. The Flaming Valdez used his power to blow Josh back and they all retreated onto a transport vessel to escape. However, they were pursued by Josh who grabbed Chase and was going to kill her until a familiar “bamf” was heard. Dagostino appeared and tackled Josh and a battle ensued between the two rivaling that of the clashing fleets. However Dagostino got the upper hand and knocked Josh out cold and returned him to Warboss. Dagostino then proceeded to disappear again. “The Troll Winner” proved to be a powerful vessel as it singlehandedly defeated many ships. The remaining fleets once again fled as the planet was liberated of the Epic Armada. Meanwhile, Rin, Jack, Michael, and the Hazel Cat had found their way to the Epic Armada’s capitol planet, Epic. They quietly land and make their way through the city of Epic, where the citizens live in a dystopia. However they are soon found by Tony, a resident of the city, who realizes that they are from off planet. He brings them to his home and after hearing their story he agrees to aid them. At Awesome, Kind Dark gathers as many ships as he can and with the combined forces of The United Planets, The Extreme Navy, The Iron Heads, and the Gangam fleet they make course for Epic in an effort to destroy the Epic Armada once and for all. Category:Blog posts Category:DragoonFlareJR Category:One-shot